dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
MAX LOVE
Song Information Japanese Version Artist: DJ YOSHITAKA feat. 星野奏子 BPM: 180 Composition/Arrangement: Yoshitaka Nishimura Lyrics/Vocals: Kanako Hoshino Piano: Tomosuke Funaki Genre: LOVELY BUCHIAGE POP First BEMANI Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS First DDR Appearance:DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution S+ beatmania IIDX Song Pack 2 Length: 2:17 Chinese Version Artist: DJ YOSHITAKA feat 張瑶 BPM: 180 Composition/Arrangement: Yoshitaka Nishimura Vocals: Chō Yō Piano: Tomosuke Funaki First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Length: 2:17 Lyrics Japanese LOVEx3 CHU!x3 LOVEx3 CHU!x3 恋する乙女心は忙しいけど そう 君と出逢ってからの毎日 きらめいてるの 今すぐ つれだしてよね 夢見させて これほどないくらい あなたが好きです このままぬけだそうよね Uh 二人で 星空に願をこめて眠るの TOMOちーーーーん！ 今すぐ つれだしてよね 夢見させて 眠れないよるさえも こんなに Uh 愛しい ここからはじめようよね Uh 二人で 運命の鐘の音が聞こえるの Romaji Love love love chuu chuu chuu Love love love chuu chuu chuu koisuru otomegokoro wa isogashii kedo sou kimi to deatte kara no mainichi kirameiteru no ima sugu tsuredashite yo ne yumemisasete kore hodo nai kurai anata ga suki desu konomama nukedasu sou yo ne Uh futari de hoshizora ni negai wo komete nemuru no TOMO-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ima sugu tsuredashite yo ne yumemisasete nemurenai yoru sae mo konna ni Uh itoshii koko kara hajime you yo ne Uh futari de unmei no kane no oto ga kikoeru no English Love love love chuu chuu chuu Love love love chuu chuu chuu The heart of a girl is oh so busy that's right, from when I met you, everyday now sparkles I want to be with you right now after dreaming about you I love you so much (starting) from almost nothing, you're the one I love. As it is, I feel the warmth of both of us (together)! As I wish we could sleep together under the starry sky TOMO-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! (3 2 1 go!) I want to be with you right now after dreaming about you I can't sleep after that night so Oh, my darling From that point where we started, the two of us Can't you hear the bells of destiny ringing? Song Connections/Remixes *A heavily altered and extended version of MAX LOVE can be found on Kanako Hoshino's third album PRISM. *''功夫LOVE'' (Pinyin: Gōngfu LOVE), credited to DJ YOSHITAKA feat 張瑶 (Pinyin: Chō Yō), is a Chinese cover of the song. This Chinese cover can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X2. Trivia *MAX LOVE is one of the few songs on DanceDanceRevolution X2 with a Chinese version. *MAX LOVE's Beginner chart is tied with DESTINY's Double Basic chart for the highest notecount of any chart rated Level 3 at 147 notes. *MAX LOVE's Single Basic chart has the highest notecount of any Level 6 chart at 317 notes. *MAX LOVE's Single Difficult chart has the highest notecount of any Level 8 chart at 365 notes *MAX LOVE's Single Expert chart has the highest notecount of any Level 11 chart at 454 notes. *MAX LOVE's Single Challenge chart has the highest notecount of any Level 13 chart at 547 notes. *MAX LOVE is one of the longest songs that is not a full version in all of DDR at 2:17. **The longest, however, is A Year Without Rain from DDR II, clocking in at 2:20. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:DJ Yoshitaka Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Chinese Songs